ihavestylefandomcom-20200213-history
Figures
Figure Captions Figure captions are sentence style with a caption. : ''Figure 1. Detail of Feature 1, metate.'' Agency Attend to agency in the caption: a feature, because it is inanimate, cannot be described as “looking southeast,” for example. A feature or a view can, however, can be described as “facing southeast;” : ''Figure 5. Invasive vegetation in the Rio Grande Floodplain; view facing southeast.'' If the figure provides an overview, it is not necessary to repeat “view” later in the caption: : ''Figure 9. Overview of project area, facing southeast.'' Maximum length A figure caption must not be longer than two lines. Only one figure Use Figure 1 as the figure label even if there is only one figure in the report. Figure caption footnotes When a reference pertains to the entire figure caption, create a numbered footnote. Put the superscript number after the caption period. The footnote will appear in the footer. : Figure 3. '''Prehistoric features identified during data recovery.1 : 1 This does not include the features discussed under the Locus B section of this chapter. Figure labels for figures with sections or labeled artifacts Figures with sections or labeled artifacts use a., b., c., not a), b), c); items are separated by a semicolon: : ''Figure 1a.' Fragment of a mano; b. San Jose style projectile point. Figure captions for photograph collections For a photograph reprinted from a collection, include the collection name, photograph number, and curator if possible: : Figure 8. '''1924 Aerial close-up of Split Rock Canyon and Bartlein Site. (Armstrong Collection, Photograph No. 1924.10.15.03, courtesy of the Fort Huachuca Museum.) Photographs in appendices Photographs in an appendix can be called Photograph and are numbered sequentially. : ''Photograph 1. Invasive tamarisk on the eastern edge or the project area, view facing southeast.'' Prose It is not necessary to describe in prose the tables and figures that you are providing. Instead, call them out in the text. For example, : A 22-mm projectile point was found in Feature 5 (Figure 1); not : The 22-mm projectile point found in Feature 5 is presented in Figure 1. Calling Out Figures Spell out and capitalize Figure when calling it out in the text. Plural When referring to more than one figure, use Figures: Figures 2 and 3. First mention For first mention, use (Figure 1). For subsequent mentions, use'' (see Figure 1). Calling out figures with tables or appendices, first mention To call out figures with tables and appendices, use a comma to separate the callouts; the order of the callout dictates the order in which the items will appear: : ''(Table 1, Figure 1); (Figure 4, Table 2); (Figures 2 and 3, Table 5); (Figure 2, Appendix A); (Figure 2, Tables 5 and 6); (Figures 5a–c, Table 4). Calling out figures with tables or appendices, at least one of which has already been called out To call out figures with tables and appendices, at least one of which has already been called out, use a semicolon to separate the callouts and put see X after the semicolon: : (Table 1; see Figure 1); (Figure 4; see Table 2); (Figures 2 and 3; see Table 5); (Figure 2; see Appendix A); (Figure 2; see Tables 5 and 6). Figures with Letters When a figure has letters in it to mark a number of artifacts, lowercase the letters, use boldface type, and put a period after each letter; separate the letters with a semicolon. : ''Figure 5.2.' Projectile points from Las Capas: a. Cortaro; b. San Pedro; c. Pinto; d. San Jose. Labels on the figure Label the objects in the figure a, b, c, etc. Use roman type; do not use boldface type, and do not put a period after the letter on the figure. Calling out figures with letters contained in a single figure When calling out figures in which the letters refer to artifacts in a single photograph or drawing, the callout should be singular: Figure 2a, b, c, etc. Do not put periods after the letters. Calling out figures with letters where the letters represent separate figures When calling out figures in which the letters refer to separate figures, like a multiple-page map or sideby-side graphs, the callout should be plural: Figures 2a, b, c, etc. Do not put periods after the letters. Order of calling out letters in figures The first callout for a figure with letters should be either the general figure number with no mention of the letters, Figure 9.1, or the general figure number followed by the entire set of letters in the figure, Figure 9.1a–f; use an en dash between letters. After the general figure has been called out, figure letters can be referred to in any order using the following style: (see Figure 9.1c).